The present invention relates to an externally applied apparatus for obtaining an artificial erection of the male genital organ.
In the past, various devices have been developed to artificially produce an erection by inducing blood flow into the genital organ. Such devices generally include a hollow tube to accommodate the organ and means to create a partial vacuum within the tube. The resultant differential pressure then causes blood to flow into the organ and produce the erection. Upon removal of the tube, the erection is maintained by an elastic band or other means.
However, these devices in practice have tended to be complicated arrangements which are difficult to use, overly artificial, inordinately large in size, or generally awkward and cumbersome. Moreover, most such devices are not self-contained, and require external sources of vacuum pressure.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved erection aid device which overcomes or substantially ameliorates at least some of the deficiencies of the prior art, or at least provides a viable alternative.